Drama Cop!
by MidniteHearts
Summary: Sess is a hardcore cop with a cocky attitude. So what happens when he's assigned Rin, his new partner and she's a feisty female that isn't backing down to him? Can they handle each other, and will sparks fly the more they work together?
1. New Partner

**A/N: Okay so this story really isn't all that new. I originally wrote this 4 years ago (2008) (hard to believe it's been that long), and the last time it was updated was back in 2010. It did pretty well for the first couple of chapters, gaining 37 reviews. I just thought I would go back and do lots of revising and re-post it with a fresh new start. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: New Partner

"Taisho! Get your ass into my office! Now!"

It was his Captain, Gino Kuzaki. At forty-two his hair was badly thinning (as he called it), and he had a matching beer belly to go along with his bright bald spot on the top of his head. He was the Captain of the South Tokyo precinct and a complete hardass. When Sesshomaru refused to move he walked toward him, an angry frown set on his ugly face. Sesshomaru could already see the crow's feet around his eyes, and not to mention bags. He must really be tired.

"In my office," he repeated, and then turned round, making his way into the office.

Sesshomaru had a smug look on his face, already not liking how this was going. He was standing in the middle of the precinct, minding his own business and hoping to get some early morning coffee when suddenly his dragon of a boss approached him. From behind, he could hear the voices of his co-workers, some snickering, and others whispering, probably making bets on whether Sesshomaru was going to get fired. He ignored their talk, sighing and then casually walked into his boss' office.

He took a seat in one of the plush leather chairs. Comfort wasn't one of the words to use in describing the chairs with their cold vinyl and ten thousand tears in the upholstery. Sesshomaru never understood why his boss wouldn't upgrade his shitty furniture. The Captain made himself content by pulling out a box of cigars. He took one out, then offered one to Sesshomaru; He declined. Captain Kuzaki lit it, blowing out a puff of smoke. He propped his feet on the desk. Sesshomaru grimaced at his superior's behavior.

"So," he began. "Do you know why I called you in here?"

Sesshomaru wasn't in the mood for guessing, so he remained silent. He would let his boss fill in the rhetorical questions.

"I called you—"

"Correction. Yelled," Sesshomaru interrupted. If Kuzaki was going to ruin Sesshomaru's morning, he was at least going to rectify the man's actions.

The Captain squinted his eyes through the smoke.

"Look Taisho, don't get cocky with me. Your ass in on the line and now isn't the time to be a smartass," he stated, pointing a finger at the silver-haired demon.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, hoping that this would end quickly. He had a long shift ahead of him, and he honestly didn't need this crap.

"Like I said," Captain Kuzaki continued. "The reason I called you in here was to discuss the Haruko murder case."

"You mean the one about the fifteen year-old that was killed in the alley two weeks ago?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well obviously," Kuzaki said with an attitude. "I want to know where my report is for that."

Sesshomaru silently cursed himself. He was assigned the Haruko case, because he could get the job done. There was still plenty of evidence to gather, and Sesshomaru had to get things organized. The least he could have done was ask questions to witnesses and whatnot, and he didn't even have that. His boss was beyond angry; down-right furious.

"Sir—" Sesshomaru started, but was cut off.

"Don't _sir_ me, Taisho! Where's that report?" Kuzaki yelled, his cigar now half-way gone. "I've got a grieving fifteen year-old girl's family on my hands, so I want my answer, damnit!"

Sesshomaru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was really close to making up so bullshit lie, but he was already in enough trouble as it was. Kuzaki didn't know the meaning of slack, and Sesshomaru just knew that he wasn't getting off the hook so easily.

"Sir, I don't have it," he answered.

"And why not?" Kuzaki inquired.

Sesshomaru didn't reply. What more could he do or say without digging himself deeper into the hole he created.

"I asked you a question, Taisho!"

He took in a deep breath, considering what to say and being sure to choice his words carefully. And when he came up with nothing, Sesshomaru finally said, "I just never got around to doing it."

Kuzaki was getting real tired of his officer's incompetence. He pressed out what was left of his cigar, quickly getting to his feet and leaning over his desk. Sesshomaru could smell his rank breath.

"Never getting around to it?" Kuzaki mimicked. "Think about this Taisho. If I just never got around to telling my officers that some little old lady just got mugged, would she be alive with all her valuables?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer.

"If I never got around to telling everyone on my squad that there was a convenience store being robbed, do you think we'd be able to catch the thief in time?"

Once again, Sesshomaru was quiet. Here his boss was giving him the guilt trip...again. It was just like the tyrant of a man.

"Since for some reason, you can't be responsible for what you need to do," Kuzaki went on. "I'm assigning you a partner."

"What?" Sesshomaru got to his feet at once. In all the years he'd been on the force, never had he thought his boss would utter those very words.

"You heard me." Kuzaki gave him an evil scowl. "A partner. Today."

Sesshomaru huffed. He didn't need a partner. So he was screwing up on one little case; he could always recover. And besides, having someone else tag behind him was too much trouble. He'd only get held back. Ever since he joined seven years prior, Sesshomaru was at the top of his game. He filled out all the mundane paperwork, caught all the baddies; what more could his miserable boss want from him?

Kuzaki walked from around his desk and to his door. Turning the knob, he opened it.

"Let's go."

Sesshomaru maneuvered through the chairs. He stepped to his boss, gave a look of disapproval and then walked out to join the other officers. And if he were to be assigned a partner, who would it be? Almost every other cop had one. Who was he going to be stuck with? Sesshomaru could only imagine. What if they were a total fuck up and he had to drag their ass through the process of partnering with him. Or maybe it was going to be some old geezer who was too old to keep with the fast and productive youkai. Sesshomaru was beginning to feel the effects of a migraine starting.

As he waited, Kuzaki was guiding a petite brown-haired woman in a tank top with jeans his way. Attached to her waist was a South Tokyo police badge. No. She couldn't be his partner. Although he admired her fragile frame, and shapely body, he didn't want to be this up and personal with the opposite sex. There was no doubt that things were bound to happen. Plus she was a woman. What could she do for him? For a moment, Sesshomaru's mind wandered to some pleasurable thoughts that didn't include working on the job.

"Taisho," Kuzaki began. "This is Officer Rin Hirano. She'll be your partner from now on."

Rin was very polite from the get go, extending her hand for it to be shaken, but it went ignored. She slowly pulled it back, coughing slightly at the awkward situation.

"I'll let you two get acquainted," said the Captain as he excused himself.

For a moment, they only stood there, unsure of who should speak first. Rin decided that she would be the one to break the silence.

"So you're the Sesshomaru that I've heard so much about," Rin stated with a smile.

"And you're my…new partner." Sesshomaru folded his arm over this thick chest.

Her smile grew even wider. "Yeah. It's going to be great working with you."

Sesshomaru mentally cursed himself. Her happy disposition was already in the beginning stages of annoyance. He felt the need to voice his opinion on what he really thought of this new-found partnership. His face became cold, and he drew himself close to Rin, staring into her eyes that he could almost see past them and into something else.

"Look, here. I don't need; nor do I want a partner." His voice was cold, icy.

"But—"

"But nothing," Sesshomaru interrupted. "I don't know what possessed Kuzaki to hand you over to me, but I'll be damned if I have to be your partner."

"And what's so bad about me?" she demanded. It was only her first day, and already she was getting hell.

Sesshomaru could already tell that she wasn't backing down from him. Spunky. He began to make his way to the exit, Rin not far behind.

"Look, if we're gonna make this work—" she tried again.

"We aren't going to do anything," Sesshomaru said sternly.

Once outside, Sesshomaru continued onward toward his parked black Mustang convertible. His car was his absolute treasure; his baby. He unlocked the door, opening it but not getting in. He located his Versace sunglasses, placing them delicately on his face.

"We're supposed to be handling this together," Rin said, trying to be reasonable.

"No," Sesshomaru quickly said, "I'm supposed to be handling this. Do whatever you'd like."

Rin placed her hands on her hips, and then cocked her head to the side. "Well I'd like to work with you, if you don't mind." That last part was with attitude.

Sesshomaru eased himself into the car, closing the door then rolled down the passenger window to look at Rin.

"Well you know what? I do mind."

He cranked the engine to his car, easing out into the flow of traffic. Rin only watched as he paused at a STOP sign and then continued forward.

She sighed heavily, running both her hands through her hair. That man was going to be a total work-out. And Rin was always looking for ways to exercise herself, mentally and physically. She stared down the street for a quick moment and could no longer see his car.

Definitely a work-out.

She turned back around, making her way into the precinct.


	2. Second Acquaintance

Chapter 2: Second Acquaintance

"I'm telling you Kagome, that guy didn't have not one nice bone in his body."

Rin was on the phone with her best friend, balancing the device between her ear and her shoulder. She was in her kitchen, preparing a light dinner for only herself. She was comfortable in her T-shirt and shorts. She stirred the food in the pot, then went to relax on the couch, plopping on the soft cushions, and reaching for a bottle of nail polish to re-do her toes. Rin unscrewed the top, starting on her feet. She enjoyed the sanctity of living on her own. She never had to worry about not having privacy or feeding an extra mouth either.

"You're just warming up, Rin," Kagome said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," she argued back. "I was so sure that he was gonna be polite. I mean he was cute and all. Very cute."

"Rin," Kagome began in her warning tone. "Don't start getting ahead of yourself just because you're gawking at your partner."

"I'm not," Rin defended. "And besides, his bad-boy attitude is keeping me from at least being his friend, which is perfectly fine with me. As long as we work out this partnership, everything will be peachy."

As much as Rin knew being Sesshomaru's partner wasn't going to be easy, she didn't want to push any of his buttons. Sesshomaru was a challenge all on his own.

"If you say so," Kagome concluded.

Rin was just finishing up with her last toe and started on the second foot.

"I just don't know why you have to be in a dangerous profession, Rin."

Rin rolled her eyes. It was just like Kagome to always seem to worry about her. Rin was only twenty-six; a grown woman. She was capable of handling herself. But to Kagome, Rin was still that little girl that lived across the street from her and needed looking after when her mother spiraled into a downward path into gambling. Rin was only six years-old when she was sent off to live with distant family members, because her mother could no longer properly care for her. She and Kagome reconnected as friends during their high school days.

Rin was thankful to have people like Kagome and her family in her life. Witnessing her mother's destructive path to her gambling addiction only inspired Rin to become a better person. Her determined was driven into law enforcement.

Rin came back to the present, listening when Kagome asked, "Couldn't you have done something safer?"

"Well for your information, when was the last time that you've heard about police officers being wounded or wind up dead?"

"All the time," Kagome answered.

"Ones that are females?" Rin questioned.

Kagome was silent. She had a point.

"Look. As long as you don't worry about my day job, I won't worry about yours," Rin reassured.

"Whatever you say Rin."

"Good."

She was down to her last toe, smearing polish on that and placing the brush back into the container.

"Now if you don't mind I have to go," she announced. "I plan on enjoying the rest of my evening."

"Alright. Bye Rin."

"Later."

And with a sigh, Rin hung up the phone, putting it back into its cradle. She then ventured to the stove, ready to eat. Grabbing a small bowl from the cupboard, Rin scooped her meal into the dish, retrieved a fork and settled herself at the table. She did admit that living alone was relaxing and enjoyable; yet lonely as well. She hadn't felt this abandoned since she was a kid. But now Rin's life was much different, far better than she ever expected. She couldn't exactly say the same about her mother, wherever she may be. Rin pushed away the thoughts of her childhood, dug the fork into her dinner and began to eat. She only wondered what tomorrow would bring.

**XX**

It was another average day and Sesshomaru stepped into the precinct, yawning, still tired from taking care of that Haruko report. He had been up late into the early morning the previous night, double-checking that everything was totally in order for his hardass of a boss. Today Kuzaki had better be happy after eight hours was spent into doing that.

Many officers greeted him, those same people thinking that he was getting laid off the other day. The bastards.

Ignoring them, Sesshomaru made his way to the break room. This time he was sure to get some coffee, and he'd knocked down anyone that was in his way. He was a complete ass and then some without a hot cup of Joe. He opened the door and was met with the back of a woman. She wore a thin-strapped top and tight, hip-hugging jeans. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail.

Sesshomaru admired the wonderful view he was given. His eyes roamed from her neatly cleaned hair, which had just a bounce of life to it, all the way down to her long, shapely legs. He believed that this womanly figure was Yuki, another female officer on the team. He'd noticed her a few times, and with how good she looked, almost every other male was trying to go after her. Maybe today was his lucky day.

Sesshomaru slowly approached, extending out his hand to lightly tap her on the shoulder, but just before he could execute his move, she turned around.

"Hi!"

This was not Yuki; but instead Rin.

She noticed his still extending hand.

"So you finally gonna introduce yourself to me like a real man?" she said, another feisty attitude in her voice.

He snorted pulled back his hand. "Don't push your luck."

"I wasn't trying," she said, smirking.

She took a quick sip from the mug of coffee that nestled between her hands.

"Have you tasted the coffee? It's really good this morning," she stated, moving away from the counter so Sesshomaru could get full view of the empty pot.

He rushed toward it, picking it up and tilting it forward, but not even a drop came out. The youkai furrowed his brows, feeling another migraine coming on. _Damn this woman_ he thought. First he had to suffer with her being his new partner, and now she dare drinks what was left of the coffee?

"You did that on purpose," he muttered.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, that's right. I find it joyful to take what's left of the coffee," she said sarcastically. "I really get a kick out of that."

"I bet you do," Sesshomaru said in his own sarcastic tone and taking a seat at the table.

"Look, if it makes you happy, there's a donut left," she stated, sliding a box of Dunkin' Donuts his way.

He accepted the box with no argument. Rin definitely wasn't making his life any easier, and it was only her second day.

"You must find this humorous," he suddenly said.

"In a way." She was trying to hide her smile behind the rim of her mug. Even though she was still getting used to Sesshomaru, she had to admit that tormenting him was quite funny.

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Feisty one, huh?" he muttered.

Rin pretended to not have heard, leaning close to his face. Sesshomaru could smell the light scent of vanilla mocha on her breath and the sweet-smelling perfume she wore.

"Feels kinda familiar, doesn't it?" she said. "But what was that you just said?"

"You heard me," Sesshomaru spoke up. He wasn't in the mood to play games with this woman.

"Yeah. I guess I did."

They were unexpectedly interrupted when the door to the break room came flying open. Rin straightened up, backing away from Sesshomaru.

It was Kuzaki.

"Taisho! Hirano! There was a call coming from a nearby laundry mat about two thugs suddenly rushing out of a store, supposedly stealing. I want you two on it! Now!"

He left the room with no further information.

Rin set down her mug. "You heard the man. Duty calls."

She strutted past Sesshomaru, who was force to watch as her hips swayed from side to side, her form walking out the door.

He sighed, leaning back in his chair.

This was going to be a very long partnership.

MidniteHearts: I hope that this chapter was good. I did my best to try and at least add some comedy effect. I hoped it worked. Please R&R! Chapter 3 is on its way.


	3. Finally In Action

**A/N: Just want to give thanks to those that have been reading. And just so you know the first 11 chapters are already finished. (like I said, I wrote this 4 years ago) it's just that I'm not going to upload the chapters all at once. They'll be spread out throughout the week. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 3: Finally in Action

Rin was the first to enter the police cruiser, strapping on her seatbelt. Sesshomaru was not far behind, hopping into the passenger's seat.

"A woman behind the wheel," he commented. "You think you're up for it?"

She grinned. "I think I can handle it."

The car was started, Rin easing into the busy flow of other cars. The siren was immediately activated, alerting other drivers and pedestrians that two officers were on a mission. A red light was quickly passed and so were a few STOP signs. The guard rail of the car bumped against a pole.

Sesshomaru gripped the seat.

"Can't you be more careful?"

"I clearly know what I'm doing!" Rin defended. She swerved the vehicle to a sharp left and then a tight right.

"No you don't," Sesshomaru shot back.

"No back seat driving."

_If only I were in the back seat_ Sesshomaru thought. _It's a hell of a lot safer than this!_

Rin tuned into the scanner, getting a report about the two thugs heading east by the abandoned sewing factory. It was just a couple of minutes from their current location.

"I know a short cut going that way," she declared.

"But it's faster if we stick to the way we're going now," Sesshomaru told her.

"No way," Rin argued. "That'll lead us into too much traffic. Trust me!"

She abruptly turned onto an off road section of the city, broken down buildings whizzing past them. The cruiser bumped and wobbled as it was being driven over uneven pavement and gravel.

Sesshomaru certainly held on for dear life. This woman was crazy for driving this wreckless. Sure they needed to be quick at their job, but almost being killed wasn't part of it. Rin pressed hard on the gas, accelerating past 70mph, and turning sharp corners, just missing the side of the car. The sirens blared louder than normally. Just when Sesshomaru thought that it wouldn't be over, the car came to a complete halt, jerking them both forward and then back against the seats.

"See," she panted. "That was easy."

He gave her a harsh look.

"Whatever jackass decided to place you behind the wheel was a complete and utter fool."

Rin ignored him, getting out the car and strapping on her belt equipped with a taser, handcuffs, night stick, gun and any other weapons she needed.

"Don't you think that you stand out without a uniform," Sesshomaru noticed, exiting the vehicle a moment later.

"Well excuse me for having it in the cleaners," she answered sarcastically.

Sesshomaru strapped himself with his weapons as well.

They took a quick look at their surroundings. They were enclosed by run-down buildings, empty fields, an old train track that probably hadn't been used in years, a dark tunnel and the ancient factory. The entire area was dilapidated and grungy.

"Keep your eyes open," Sesshomaru advised. From the corner of his eye, he spotted someone running off.

"There!"

He quickly broke off into a run, going after the thief.

"Hey! Wait up!" Rin exclaimed, trying to keep up.

She tried her best to imitate his speed when she caught the thief's buddy running off into another direction. Rin saw this as an opportunity to prove herself against her youkai partner. She wasn't weak and she knew that she could do whatever he could and then some. She went after him, ready to slap the cuffs on him.

**XX**

Sesshomaru was busy chasing down after the other hoodlum, tracking him to the rusty train tracks. He used some of his demon speed to stay on the guy's tail, never letting him out of his sight. It was a quick tackle to bring him down, the guy's head slamming against the metal of the tracks. He groaned in pain. He must have bit on his tongue, because Sesshomaru could already smell blood. It oozed from his mouth. The guy decided to be smart and spit some into Sesshomaru's face. In return he received a punch to the face.

"What the hell did I do?" asked the bloody thug.

"So stealing from a store isn't your specialty?" Sesshomaru said.

"What? Man, I didn't steal from any store!"

"If you hadn't, would I really be busting your ass right now?"

Sesshomaru turned him around, painfully yanking his arms behind him and chaining them together with his handcuffs. He pulled him to his feet, guiding him back to the cruiser. He slammed the door then took a quick look around.

_Damn_, he thought. There was no sign of Rin. Now where could she be?

**XX**

She was practically out of breath by the time she entered the old factory where she tracked down the other thief. Rin had lost sight of him seconds ago, now unsure of where he could be. She knew that she had to stay on her guard for the perpetrator. Becoming distracted for even a second could cost her. As she stepped, she crunched on broken glass, almost lost her balance in slippery areas and tripped over bits of metal, generating lots of noise in the empty factory.

She silently cursed herself for not being stealthy enough.

She scanned the large space, insecure of where to look. It was so dim in some spots that it was impossible to tell where the guy would suddenly pop out from. Rin had to be very cautious of where she stepped.

She extracted her gun just for safe measures. She made sure that it was fully loaded and not on safety.

The air suddenly felt dense, and for some reason Rin needed oxygen. Situations like this always made her nervous. Even though it was her fourth year on the force, nothing could ever prepare her for catching the bad guy. Her palms were sweating, and her clothes felt as if they were wearing her down. Rin had to focus and keep her cool.

Just as she was about to pull out her flashlight to peer into the darkness, that's when she heard it; a foot sliding against the floor. Before any other moves were made, Rin made hers, turning around and ducking the full force of a metal pipe that collided with a stack of boxes.

This man was large, hovering over her, and ready to try and bash her head in for a second time. There was a menacing grin on his face.

Rin made sure she was quick on her feet, aiming her gun, preparing to fire. But her plan was backfired when the man overpowered her, sending them both crashing to the floor, the gun flying from her hands. Both struggled as the man with the physique of a body builder tried to press the length of the pipe against her neck, and Rin desperately trying to get him off her. She used her knees as leverage and pressed her thumbs into his eye sockets, but he still wouldn't let up. There had to be another way to get this behemoth off of her.

With quick thinking, Rin kneed him in the groin. The thug groaned in agony, rolling himself off the female officer. Rin scrambled against the floor to reach for her gun. Her success was short lived when he grabbed for her ankle, dragging her back. The burly man flipped her over, plunging an unexpected knife into her side.

"Aaahhhh!"

A quick left hook to the face sent him soaring. Rin tried for her gun again as she could already feel blood escaping her wound, staining her blouse. Once she got a firm grip on the weapon, she was swift enough to turn one final time, threatening him to back down.

She no longer needed to as a silver-haired figure was already apprehending the suspect. He roughly pushed him ahead, looking down at Rin as he passed.

"Get up and let's go."

**XX**

"I could have handled that guy and you know it," Rin said, trying to convince Sesshomaru while keeping up with his quick steps.

She held her side, still wincing at the pain. Blood smeared her fingers and she could already feel dizziness overwhelm her.

"Not when I can smell your blood a mile away," Sesshomaru bit out.

"It was more like thirty feet," Rin stated in her defense.

Sesshomaru paid her no mind for the moment as he shoved the suspect into the back along with his friend.

He then set his sights back on Rin.

"Move your hand," he instructed.

She obeyed. She hadn't noticed how much blood she'd lost when it began to sink into the fabric of her jeans. Rin glanced down and saw that her shirt was terribly stained.

"It's just a flesh wound," she told him.

"You may think that, but if the cut is too deep an infection could occur," he warned.

Seshomaru took out a piece of cloth, handing it to Rin. She pressed it to her side.

"It should minimize the bleeding until you get to the hospital."

"Hospital?" Rin repeated.

"That's what I said."

"I don't need to go to the hospital," she said in defiance.

Sesshomaru sighed. This was exactly why he didn't want a partner. Especially one that was female. They were too slow and weak. He would have taken down Rin's guy with one hand tied behind his back. Not only that, but the woman managed to get herself hurt on the job as well. He wanted so badly to go back to Kuzaki and complain, but that would get him nowhere.

With another sigh, he looked toward Rin.

"Get in." His voice held tiresome defeat.

"But—"

"I said get in," he repeated.

Rin frowned, being obedient.

Sesshomaru got in next, taking over the wheel and driving back into the city.


	4. Up Close and Personal

**A/N: Okay so the 3rd chapter has already been posted for some of you that didn't get a chance to read it or didn't know it was already up. It took awhile for the site to update itself and post chapter 3 so some of you may not have been aware. So if you need to read it (you're going to have to, to understand this chapter) then go ahead and do that. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Up Close and Personal

Sesshomaru radioed another squad to come and pick up their load while he drove Rin to the nearest hospital, the siren blaring through the streets, alerting other cars on the road to steer clear. He couldn't believe how careless Rin had been. He gripped the steering wheel so tight; the calluses on his hand became red. He shouldn't feel responsible to babysit a grown woman, especially one who claimed to be able to handle herself. Sesshomaru thought back to the years he was completely solo on all his assignments, and returned to the precinct with rave reviews from his boss and colleagues. Now they'll be making a mockery of his failed attempts; as if they weren't already.

"You act like this is some life or death situation," Rin complained. She looked down at her side, a good amount of blood still seeping through her wound.

"In case you hadn't noticed, we're police officers. We have to take everything as a life or death situation," Sesshomaru told her. He rolled his eyes at her. How could an officer of the law take these circumstances so lightly?

_Smart ass_ she thought.

Rin adjusted in her seat, a whiny moan escaped her lips. "Ouch."

Sesshomaru glanced at her from the side and said, "Let's get you to the hospital."

**XX**

Fifteen minutes later, Sesshomaru found himself parked at the entrance of the Tokyo Memorial hospital. Both got out the car. Rin stared upon the large building, her face was beginning to pale and her throat was drying up. She just despised hospitals; just the sight of it made her want to vomit. Rin couldn't stand the pristine white walls, and the air that was always thick with anti-bacterial products. Why did Sesshomaru have to drag her here? Couldn't he have taken her back to the precinct where one of the medical examiners could fix her up? Then again, there probably wouldn't have been enough time as she was bleeding badly. Sesshomaru stepped forward, expecting Rin to be right behind him; only she wasn't.

"Let's go," he commanded.

Rin was still being defiant so he latched onto her tiny arm. If he wanted to he could just crush it with massive strength. How dare she be stubborn after the mess she put him through.

"Did I forget to tell you that I really hate hospitals?" Rin was chickening out.

"I missed the part where I actually gave a damn," was Sesshomaru's response.

He pulled her forward, almost like a child who was crying because they didn't want a booster shot. They made their way into the hospital where there were many patients that were either sick or waiting for horrible news from the saddened look on their faces. Just another reason why Rin despised these places.

An elderly nurse immediately approached them. Sesshomaru requested a wheelchair. She quickly went off to retrieve one.

"Will you stop manhandling me?" Rin demanded. "Trust me—"

"Trust you?" Sesshomaru began. "Yeah, I did trust you. And where did that get us? A wounded Officer and another who has to babysit."

"I am not a child!" Rin countered. In all her years, she'd never come across someone as arrogant and pompous as Sesshomaru.

He quickly shushed her. "Keep your voice down," he advised.

Rin gave him a hard frown.

Sesshomaru then told her, "And this is why I didn't want a partner. It's obvious that you don't understand the dangers of life. You only get in my way. This isn't a joke and this isn't easy."

Rin stared into his eyes with anger. "This is not about you!"

By now Sesshomaru was heated. "And this conversation is not up for debate. God, I've only known you for two days, and already you're becoming more of a pain in my ass than my half-brother!"

"Ahem..." It was the nurse and she was back with the chair. She appeared to be uncomfortable as she seemed to be caught in between the quarreling Officers' conversation. "Um...Miss, your chair."

Rin peered into Sesshomaru's face for another second. She immediately read his expression and beat him to the punch. "Yeah, I know. Stay out of your way."

She then turned around, refusing the chair and walking to the back of the hospital alongside the nurse.

**XX**

"There. All done," the nurse announced as she stitched the last piece of skin.

"Thank you," Rin told her as she pulled the new shirt that they had given her over her head and onto her body. That was a lot easier than she thought. Rin assumed there would be drills and syringes used, but some needle and threads fixed her right up.

"So..." the nurse began with a smile on her face. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Rin almost fell off the examination table. Boyfriend? Who in their right mind would what a guy like that? He was all talk with plenty of attitude. She began to believe that Sesshomaru purposely started fights, just so he could get a rise out of her. And boy, did she get a rise. Rin's face heated with a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance. Lately for some reason that she couldn't fathom, Rin's sexual peak began to escalate. But at the same time just thinking of Sesshomaru had her blood boiling.

_Damn that Sesshomaru_ she thought.

Rin hopped off the table. "No, he's not my boyfriend."

The nurse pouted in a playful way, hoping that Rin's response would have been the total opposite.

"Oh, well that's too bad," she responded.

"Yeah," muttered Rin.

She thanked the nurse again, leaving the room. Just as she closed the door, to her surprise there Sesshomaru was, casually leaning against the wall. His long silver hair now tied into a sleek ponytail. His uniform fit perfectly, tightening in all the right places. His muscles flexed as he crossed his arms. She caught a glimpse of a tattoo peeking from the hem of the uniform's sleeve. Rin raised a curious eyebrow. Maybe there was more to Sesshomaru than he was letting on.

_How does someone look that damn fine, yet so aggravating at the same time?_ she thought. Rin bit down on her lower lip. This was becoming dangerous. She could feel the heat rise to her cheeks.

Sesshomaru must have caught her staring, because he turned his head to the side, asking, "Are you ready?"

Rin was so lost in thought that she unexpectedly jumped, answering, "Um, yeah." She walked forward, standing in front of him.

"Is it that bad?" he wondered.

"Take a look for yourself," she invited.

Although he knew that this was a bit too close for comfort, it wasn't like he was going to throw her against the wall, and they'd make ravenous love right there in the hallway of a hospital. He had to admit that even though he thought his partner to be useless and incompetent, she did having a rockin' body. With gentle fingers, he lifted the side of her shirt. Before he even noticed her stitches, he took in the sight of her flawless skin and wondered if it was soft. A tiny mole rested just on the side of her navel. And to his surprise her belly button was pierced.

So Rin had a bad side.

Suddenly from out of the blue there felt like there wasn't enough oxygen in the air. The wide hallway now felt like an enclosed space and heartbeats were in rapid motion. She flinched when the tips of his fingers slightly grazed across her skin. Sesshomaru could smell her ever present scent; vanilla mocha, just like the coffee with a hint of peppermint. Just the aroma was enough to get his head spinning in all directions. Rin was also feeling the effects of this close encounter as well; her breathing became labored with her gaze focusing on Sesshomaru as he inspected her scar.

He glanced up from her wound to her eyes. They were hazy with whatever she was feeling right now. It was so strange how at one point she had nothing but pure anger for the man, yet thinking lustful thoughts the next.

Rin's knees suddenly felt weak, as if she were about to collapse into his arms at any given moment. Without knowing, her feet elevated, her head tilted to one side and leaning forward to his.

Just one taste wouldn't hurt.

Her dream was killed when she heard Sesshomaru say, "Let's go. Kuzaki may need us."

Rin pulled herself away, feeling awkward for what she almost did. She felt him let go of her shirt and step back.

She cursed herself for getting too close to this man.

Sesshomaru was already ahead of her, strolling down the hallway. Rin stole another glance at his tight tush just before he turned the corner, disappearing.

She grinned to herself, following right behind him.


	5. A Little Down Time

Chapter 5: A Little Down Time

For the remainder of the day Sesshomaru and Rin were buried in paperwork. That gave them enough space to be apart. Another second, enduring one another's company was too much to handle at the moment. Kuzaki had gone easy on them, telling them both to take a break and situate anything that needed to be done at the precinct while other officers were out taking down slimy criminals. It was late into the evening now so almost every officer was taking their chance to wind down and soon head home.

Sesshomaru was busying himself at his desk when someone on the K-9 unit walked up to him. He had dark blue eyes and dark hair that he kept fastened into a tiny ponytail. Around the precinct he was known as a lecherous perv, but to be friendly enough you called him Miroku. He and Sesshomaru were acquainted as friends long before their days of law enforcement. Sesshomaru would always loathed bringing potential dates around the perverted man; but always did get a kick out of his girlfriends laying the smack-down on the lecherous leech.

"Hey," Miroku greeted. "How's it going?" He was referring to him and Rin being a team.

"Horribly," was all Sesshomaru told him. He just knew this woman would be the death of him.

"Oh, come on," Miroku chided. "It can't be that bad."

Sesshomaru heavily sighed. "Oh, yeah. It's bad."

"Hmmm. That's not how I see it," Miroku stated, getting a glimpse of Rin reaching over her desk to grab a pen and some tape. "Seems like she's got everything any guy would want. Nice hair, a great rack, tiny waist, and an ass that's out of this world. She's real easy on the eyes, man. What more could you want?" Miroku then proceeded to lick his lips in a flirtatious manner.

Sesshomaru gave a look of disgust. "Will you stop gawking, pervert?"

Miroku grinned and raised a coy eyebrow. "Jealous much, Sesshomaru?"

He looked Miroku up and down. "Are you serious?"

Miroku shrugged. "I'm just saying. I might take a shot at that."

Sesshomaru began stacking folders on his desk. "What did you come here for?"

Before answering, Miroku took a seat at the desk. "Just wanted to know if you could come out for a drink. That is, if your master's gonna finally let you off your leash." He nodded toward Rin, chuckling.

Sesshomaru huffed. "Let's get this straight," he advised. "I'm not on any leash."

"That's not what they're saying around work," Miroku told him.

Sesshomaru raised a questioning eyebrow. "And what are they saying?"

Miroku shrugged, not feeling that this was important. "Just...stuff. It seems like Rin's the most dominant one in this partnership." He relaxed in the chair even more. "So are you coming or what?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Yeah, just let me finish up here."

He filed and stacked, making sure everything was in order. He wanted to be sure he didn't overlook anything, and that everything was accounted for. He would hate to have to come back into work and have Kuzaki chew his ass out again. Once everything was put together, Sesshomaru and Miroku both changed into their civilian attire, ready to leave and enjoy themselves.

Rin noticed as Sesshomaru and Miroku were exiting the station. She slumped back in her seat, fanning herself.

_God, what a man._

**XX**

Rin plopped down on the soft cushions of Kagome's couch. Instead of heading home straight after getting off work, she felt like she deserved some quality time with her friend. She removed her shoes, releasing her hair from its standard ponytail.

She heard Kagome enter the living room, carrying a tray of coffee and pastries. She set it on the table.

"Thanks again for letting me stop by announced, Kagome," Rin thanked.

"You're always welcomed here."

She steadily lowered herself on the couch due to her seven month pregnancy. So far Kagome wanted to keep her mouth shut on whether it was a boy or a girl. This would be her second child. She already had a four year-old son that was spending the night at his grandmother's. Kagome always wondered when Rin was finally going to settle down, and maybe have kids of her own. Her excuse; she was far too busy and it just wasn't the right time in her life.

"So where's Inuyasha?" Rin asked.

That was Kagome's husband.

She shrugged. "Working late again, possibly."

Rin only nodded her head, swiping a cake off the tray and stuffing it into her mouth.

"So how was work, today?" Kagome questioned.

"Oh, you know, same old thing. Get a call. Go after some baddies, lock 'em away and occasionally get hurt on the job."

"Hurt?" Kagome quickly piped.

"It's nothing serious," Rin hurried and told her. "Just a few stitches."

"Rin! You know how I worry about your safety. We've been best friends for a really long time."

"Yeah, I know." She picked up her coffee taking a few good sips. Sesshomaru wasn't the only one who enjoyed this stuff.

"So you drove yourself to the hospital?" Kagome wondered.

A smile ran across Rin's lips. "This is the best part. You know that guy I was assigned to?"

"Yeah," Kagome answered, nodding her head.

"Well he's the one who drove me to the hospital," Rin continued. "At first he was all in my face, saying how much of a pain in the ass that I was and then I sorta saw it?"

"Saw what?" Kagome asked.

She sighed in content, picturing that moment in the hallway. It was so hot and steamy, and just completely exhilarating, Rin almost didn't believe it had actually happened. But it did, and she liked it.

"I saw...something different in him. Like a soft spot, you know? It's that feeling you get just before you have that first kiss," Rin whispered.

"That first kiss, huh?" Kagome stated, sounding skeptical. "So you like this guy or something?"

Rin bit her lip, blushing. "In a way. I mean he is rough around edges, but I've been around guys like him."

"So what's his name? You know you never actually told me."

"Sesshomaru," she answered bashfully.

"Nice name," said Kagome.

"You don't sound very excited for me," Rin pouted.

"Well how am I supposed to sound?" Kagome offered. "Giddy with joy?"

Rin smirked. "It would help."

Her friend shook her head, going in for the cake and coffee. She then struggled to get up, announcing that she was going to bed.

"Well, good night, Rin."

"Aaww, turning in early?"

"When you're twenty-seven and pregnant you'll pretty much do that," was what Kagome said.

"You got me beat on that one."

"Night, Rin."

She only waved her off, and Kagome took that as a sign of saying, "sleep well".

After Kagome left, Rin was finally able to relax the way she wanted to, setting the mug down on the tray and lying back against the couch. She thought about tomorrow and what it would be like. She could always approach Sesshomaru and thank him for taking her to the hospital, maybe hang out as a way of gratitude.

Or was that just some lame excuse to get closer to him?

Whatever it was, it was just itching to come out and say something to the man that didn't involve an insult.

But she'd figure that she'd start slow. After all, there was still some love/hate tension between them and that's just how she liked it.

**MidniteHearts: I hope that this chapter was okay. I too much didn't like it myself, but if it satisfied you, the readers, then I guess it's fine with me. **


	6. Rin's Offer

Chapter 6: Rin's Offer

"Here."

Sesshomaru looked up from his paperwork to find a steaming hot cup of Starbucks coffee placed in front of him. He glanced up at the woman who made this kind gesture.

"Call it getting even for taking me to the hospital the other day," Rin said while shrugging.

"I don't need your gratitude," Sesshomaru stated, pushing the coffee away and getting back to his work.

Rin placed her hands on her slim hips. "Look, all I'm trying to do is be nice, and you can't even accept that."

"So? What's your point?" wondered Sesshomaru.

Rin huffed. "My point is, that we have to get along. I don't care if you like it or not."

"And if I don't like it?" Sesshomaru challenged.

She perched herself up on his desk. He got a full good view of her sensuous legs that were confined in tight jean shorts. And the perky curves of her well-sized breasts. His body strained with the thought of what she looked like without those clothes. His thoughts began to imagine all the wild things they could together between the sheets.

But right now he wouldn't think about her. He had a job to be focused on.

"Well too bad if you don't like it," Rin said, snapping him from his thoughts. She let out an exasperated sigh. "Gosh! Sometimes I just think you're gay!"

Sesshomaru almost forgot how to breathe upon hearing that. Gay? Sesshomaru Taisho? The man that had every girl at his former high school drop their pants for him? The man that had a date for every single day of the week? And she had the nerve to call him gay? If only she knew how wrong she was. And he wanted so much to prove that.

He rolled his eyes. "For your information, no, I'm not gay."

She gave him a smirk that meant to be innocent, but sexy as hell to him.

"If you say so," was her response. She hopped off his desk. "Anyway, I'm about to backtrack on any assignments that I might have missed. See you later."

Rin made her way down the squad room, getting lost in the scuffle of other officers. Sesshomaru stared back at the now lukewarm coffee, that was probably on its last whiff of steam. This woman was going to be the death of him.

**XX**

Rin and Sesshomaru had been swamped in work for the remainder of the day. It was getting late, and their shift was almost over. Nine o'clock that night was when Rin spotted Sesshomaru leaving the precinct. She quickly hoisted her bag over her shoulder, stepping from around her desk and following right behind him.

"Hey, wait up!"

Sesshomaru didn't look back as she proceeded to tag behind him.

They were both greeted by the cool night air as he opened the door to exit the precinct.

Suddenly Rin asked, "So you're not going to say thank you?"

"For what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The coffee, duh!" She knew that was lame, but she wanted some kind of excuse to talk to him.

Sesshomaru was now at his car, unlocking the door. "You do one kind gesture, and suddenly you expect gratitude?"

"That would be nice."

He only shook his head, chuckling at her fruitless efforts.

Rin was going to say more until her cell phone rang. She answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Rin!"_

Rin smiled, already knowing who this was. "Hi Sango."

"_So you doing anything?"_

Rin sighed. "No. Just got off work actually. How come?"

"_I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for drinks,"_ she suggested.

Rin quickly perked up. A drink sounded real good right about now. She stole a glance at Sesshomaru who hadn't left like he normally would, but instead fiddling with something in his car.

To Sango she said, "Yeah. A drink sounds great."

"_Awesome! I'll be at the Grape Vine waiting."_

"Okay." She hung up, placing the phone back in her pocket. She gave her attention to Sesshomaru. "Hey!"

Sounding annoyed he answered, "What?"

"You wanna go out?" she asked. "You know for something to drink?"

"No," he quickly said.

Rin gave an exasperated sigh. "Oh, come on! You never do anything fun."

"And how would you know?"

Rin placed her hands on her hips. "Do you really have to ask?"

Before other words were exchanged, both gave their attention to the door of the precinct that swung open. Out came Miroku.

"What are you guys still doing here?"

"I'm trying to convince Sesshomaru to quit being such a stick in the mud and just hang out for awhile," Rin explained.

Sesshomaru gave her a hard frown. "Why do you insist on always being around me?"

Ignoring his question, Rin turned to Miroku, saying, "My friend just called me, asking if I wanted to go to a bar for drinks. She said she'd meet me there."

Miroku immediately smiled. But not at the fact that Rin was talking about a bar, but to the fact that she mentioned a friend. A female no less. He gave a friendly slap on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Come on, buddy. How often do you get to spend a beautiful night like this with two beautiful ladies."

He raised an eyebrow at Rin. "She is hot isn't she?"

Rin only rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

Sesshomaru released a heavy sigh. "Alright fine, as long as you two shut up already."

Rin became giddy, clapping her hands in front her and jumping for joy. Sesshomaru gulped, hoping that the lump in his throat wasn't as big as the one in his pants. God, did she really have to excite him like that?

Miroku went off to fetch his car, after asking Rin where the bar was. Sesshomaru was just entering his car at the same time that Rin was sliding in the seat right next to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he questioned.

"Going with you," she answered.

"And what's wrong with your car?"

"I'm letting my other friend borrow it," she said. "And besides, this will just give us a chance to talk, jeez calm down."

Sesshomaru said nothing as he started the car, making his to the Grape Vine.


	7. Drunken Kiss

Chapter 7: Drunken Kiss

Sango was quick to laugh at a hilarious joke that Miroku pulled on her. She had been laughing it up all night since they arrived at the Grape Vine. Once she recovered, she looked to Rin and said, "I didn't know you're friend was so funny."

Rin was going to object by saying that Miroku was nowhere near the friendship level, but who was she to kill Sango's spirit? All four were gathered in a seated booth in the back of the Grape Vine. Soft music flowed through the air along with light conversation and cigarette smoke. Rin watched as Miroku playfully draped an arm around Sango, whispering something in her ear; no doubt it was perverted. She giggled, encouraging his actions.

Rin only crossed her arms, frowning while Sesshomaru looked off elsewhere.

Suddenly Sango announced that she wanted to get to the dance floor. Miroku slid from the booth, allowing Sango a way out. He took her hand, gently pulling her to him.

"If you'll excuse us," he said.

Sesshomaru and Rin watched as the two disappeared in the smoggy environment of other people, their bodies pressed closely together.

It was just them now, all by themselves; alone. Rin idly tapped her fingers against the table while Sesshomaru uncontrollably crossed and uncrossed his arms. Finally unable to stand the silence, Rin said, "So…"

"So _what_?" Sesshomaru finished for her.

"How do you think they're getting along?" she asked, scanning through the crowd to find Miroku and Sango swaying to the soft music and Sango throwing her head back in delight; no doubt at another one of Miroku's corny jokes. As long as her friend was happy, that was enough for Rin.

"I honestly don't care," was Sesshomaru's response.

Rin gave him a hard look. "Is there anything that you do care about? Like your parents maybe."

With sarcasm he replied, "I don't know, I haven't told them lately."

She rolled her eyes up toward the ceiling. "So you've never showed your gratitude to your parents while growing up? You wouldn't even thank me for the coffee I brought you."

He scoffed. "Of course I have, haven't you?"

Rin suddenly grew quiet. If she knew that question was going to be thrown back at her, she wouldn't have bothered asking in the first place. Already, she was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Rin just knew that this was going to be a tough and awkward conversation. She played with her hands before saying, "Well not really."

Before Sesshomaru could say anything, a waiter approached them, asking for their drink preferences. Sesshomaru had ordered wine. Once it arrived, he requested that the bottle stay. Each one took turns pouring however much they wanted into their glasses.

"So what were you saying?" Sesshomaru suddenly mentioned, not forgetting what Rin had brought up.

Rin was caught off guard. She didn't honestly think that he would bring the topic back up. But since she had already started, why stop?

"Well my mother wasn't a real saint by any means."

Sesshomaru then became quite interested. "How so?"

She gave him her attention, still unsure of whether to share this type of fragile information with him. Besides the only other people that knew about this were Kagome and Sango.

She took in a deep breath. _Just go ahead and tell him, Rin. You've got nothing to lose now._

But before she could get another word out, Sango and Miroku came strolling back towards the booth, Miroku's arm wrapped firmly around her small waist.

"Hey, Rin," she said, a smile in her voice.

"Hi," Rin responded.

"Listen," she began, but was distracted when Miroku proceeded to nibble on her ear. "I'm going to head out with Miroku, is that okay? You won't be lonely will you?"

"Uh…no I'll be fine."

"Hmmm…okay. See you later."

Rin watched as her best friend along with Sesshomaru's made their exit. He was quick to give his attention back to her. "So," he said. "Continue."

**XX**

"My dad was a pretty decent and stand up sort of guy. He was practically my role-model growing up. My mother was a completely different story altogether. It wasn't until I got older that I finally realized why my dad left her the way he did. My mom was a serious gambler; she would bet anything she could get her hands on." And then Rin scoffed. "We almost lost our house _twice_ because of her out of control addiction."

Rin sighed, recalling her own mother's dangerous habit.

She chuckled to herself to ease the feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. "Later on my dad sent me to live with some other relatives so he could help my mom clean up her act. I bet he wishes he could have tried harder, because it obviously didn't work. Over the years I was constantly hearing stories about my mom through my grandmother."

In just two minutes, this is how much he had told her. In two minutes, Sesshomaru could summarize everything she said in perfect detail too. Instead he listened.

"By the time I hit high school it was like she dropped from the face of the Earth; haven't heard from her since."

She picked up her glass, taking a swig, the wine ran down her throat like velvet. This had already been her third glass, and Rin couldn't recall the taste of it, let alone the name. Sesshomaru, too, took it upon himself to indulge in the frugal activities, but since he was the designated driver, two glasses were just fine.

"It was okay though," Rin went on. "I never asked about my mother, because from what I heard from while growing up, I didn't want to know."

She fell quiet for a while. Sesshomaru wasn't sure if she was finished or not, that's how long the silence lasted. Rin finally came back to earth, letting out a few shaky breaths. From where he sat, it seemed as if Sesshomaru could see the thin layer of tears cloud her vision. She wasn't upset when talking about her absent mother, so what was triggering this sudden emotion? Maybe it was the frequent rush of the wine starting to talk.

Rin quickly wiped her eyes that threatened to be overcome by tears. She told herself that she wouldn't cry, but she was anyway; quietly.

For some unfathomable reason, Sesshomaru allowed his hand to guide gently up her back and down again.

"I don't know what drove my mom to that horrible lifestyle," she went on. "I feel like I could have helped her in some way." Her body began to shake, and it took everything that Sesshomaru had to not just give her comforting words, but to hold her instead.

_God!_ he thought. _The vulnerability of women!_

Especially this woman; Rin, who had done nothing wrong to this man, yet he still pushed her aside. She no longer wanted to continue. To try and even out what had just been said, Sesshomaru took it upon himself to speak about his own upbringing; how he was the eldest half-sibling of his idiot brother, and that his parents were decent people.

To lighten the mood even more, he spoke about past girlfriends, but he wouldn't dare go too far, revealing information that shouldn't be told out loud.

Rin gave a slight chuckle, finding a tinge of humor in this. It wasn't long until she announced that she was ready to leave. She slightly tipped over when trying to stand, but fortunately Sesshomaru caught her in his strong, sturdy arms.

"Careful," he advised.

"I'm allrighhttt," she said, her words slurring.

He guided her from the booth and through the faces of people, their eyes boring into them. It wasn't until the night air greeted them, that somehow both felt rejuvenated; able to finally breathe. Rin's tears had finally subsided, but he couldn't say that about her buzz.

She teetered over to his car, knocking up against it, ready to fall over. Sesshomaru went to the driver's side, unlocking the door, and the passenger's. To Rin, it felt exhausting hoisting herself into the car, but she managed anyway.

Sesshomaru went behind the wheel, starting the car and finally backing out of the parking lot. It wasn't until they paused at a STOP sign, that he asked to know where she lived. With incoherent words, Rin managed to tell him. Fortunately he was able to understand just before she fell asleep.

**XX**

"Hey," came a male's voice. "Wake up."

Rin stirred in her slumber, her head pounding as she slowly became fully awake. She suddenly remembered that she was with Sesshomaru.

"We're here," he announced.

"Okay," was all she could say.

They both got out; Rin with much needed help. He balanced her all the way to her front door, lifting her slightly as he needed to hoist her over the steps that lined the walking path. She lazily leaned against her door.

"Thanks," she said. "I guess you're not that bad after all."

"Don't thank—"

But his words were cut off when he suddenly felt the touch of Rin's lips on top of his. With aggressive force, she pressed harder against him. Sesshomaru gently pushed her away.

"Rin—"

No use.

"Rin! What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I don't know," came her reply. Then she looked up at him with smoky eyes. "But I like it."

Once again their lips met. All the while, Rin was toying in her pocket, fishing for her keys. When she finally took a hold of something that was slick and metallic, she retrieved it, unlocking her front door. Both stumbled inside, Sesshomaru now giving into his urges, accepting Rin's kisses. They crashed onto the couch, toppling over one another, their hands hot and heavy, exploring one another, tasting each other.

"Oh, Sesshomaru!" she moaned.

He heard her voice, husky with lust was enough to turn him on, but it was something else that stopped him; the state that she was in; pure drunk.

Sesshomaru pulled himself away from her.

Rin innocently asked, "What's wrong?"

"You're drunk, Rin" he explained.

She pouted. "No I'm-_hiccup_-not."

That's what she may have said, but that's not what he smelled on her breath, and in his car.

He got to his feet and made his way to the door. "I have to go alright?" Sesshoamru was already at the entrance. Rin was quick to follow.

"Sesshomaru."

He sighed. "Look, Rin. You're drunk so I'm not about to do anything with you."

She frowned, then gave a disappointed look.

"Just sleep it off and you'll be fine in the morning," he told her.

He opened the door, stepping into the darkness. He looked back and the last thing he saw was Rin retreating to the back of her house.


	8. Dinner For Two

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile since I've lasted updated. I've been working on a lot of my art recently, and just hadn't found the time to submit a new chapter. Hopefully updates will come a lot faster. Also the song "Adieu" is from the anime Cowboy Bebop. It's a really nice song that fit the mood perfectly.**

Chapter 8: Dinner For Two

It was late on a Tuesday night, and Rin and Sesshomaru were occupying the small space of the police cruiser. There didn't seem to be enough air, as Rin kept having to stick her head out the window, taking in a few deep breaths. After she recovered from her alcohol induced state, she couldn't believe everything that she revealed to Sesshomaru. But what shocked her the most was her drunken behavior. She told Sesshomaru everything about herself while intoxicated. She frowned in embarrassment.

_Great. He must think of me as a total drunk, _she thought.

"Slow night, huh?"

Rin removed her head from outside the window to look at the gorgeous male specimen sitting in the driver's seat.

"Um…yeah, it is," she answered.

And that was as far as they got. For awhile no other words were exchanged between the two. Rin didn't know what to make of the situation. She was beginning to feel like a fool after what happened the other night. No longer being able to bear the silence, Rin took in a shaky breath and was the first to speak.

"Look, about the other night…"

Sesshomaru waited for the rest. "Yeah, what about it?"

She let out an exasperated sigh, shoving her hands through her hair. "Well the other night was a mistake. I don't think I should have done that."

"Done what?"

Rin silently groaned. Did he not understand anything that happened last night?

"Well for starters, I don't think I should have gotten so wasted and spilled my guts out to you. It…was…_sigh_…embarrassing."

Sesshomaru slowly turned in his seat to face her. His piercing gold eyes stared into Rin's with an unyielding force. She looked down into her lap, until finally meeting his cold gaze once again.

"So talking about your family is embarrassing?" he questioned.

She frowned. "I don't usually speak about my home life to other people."

"Then why'd you tell me?" Sesshomaru countered.

Suddenly Rin's voice became frail and innocent. "I don't know…I guess I felt…"

"Felt what? What's with all these half sentences?"

Rin clenched her fists in her lap. "I guess because I felt vulnerable!"

"Vulnerable?" he said.

"Yeah, okay. That night you backed me into a corner," she admitted.

"Backed you…I backed you into a corner?" Sesshomaru asked, looking more closely at her.

"Yeah," she went. "You're so different, and I don't know why, but I'm always trying to find ways to impress you," she told him with a grin.

Sesshomaru eyed her. "You're a crazy woman, you know that?"

Rin grinned at his statement. "So I've been told."

"And you definitely were crazy last night," Sesshomaru added. "You were all over me." He chuckled lightly.

Rin blushed in embarrassment. That wasn't necessarily a lie. She had been the one to make the first move, and practically knocked Sesshomaru off his feet with the kind of kiss she planted on him.

"Like you've never done anything you regretted," Rin challenged.

Sesshomaru tapped a finger to his chin, looked upwards and pretended to think. "Well there was that one time…"

Rin leaned forward in her seat, eager to know. "Tell me."

Sesshomaru waved her off. "Nah, it's a boring story."

"Sesshomaru," Rin pressed.

He finally turned his gaze to Rin, who appeared even more excited and anxious to know what Sesshomaru was going to spill his guts about. He always seemed to be put together and stoic, Rin could have guessed Sesshomaru never had fun in his life. So with bated breath, she waited.

"Well back when I was in college, on a dare," he chuckled to himself he began to relive the memories. "Miroku and some of the other frat brothers dared me to go streaking through the center of the park. It was broad daylight."

Rin had to bite her tongue to suppress her manic laughter. Sesshomaru, the hardcore, edgy cop with a no nonsense attitude, ran butt naked through the park on a dare? Rin almost couldn't believe it. "Are you serious?"

Sesshomaru eyed her with a serious stare. "As a heart attack."

Rin giggled. "Wow, Sesshomaru."

The youkai raised a confused eyebrow. He wanted to know what was so damn funny. "Something funny?"

"Actually, yeah," Rin answered. "It's just that, I never would that you of all people would do something so out of character. It's actually hilarious. You're always such a hardass, it's just hard to believe."

"It gets a lot easier to believe; I was drunk when I did it."

By now, Rin had burst into a fit of laughter. Never in a million years had she thought Sesshomaru would ever open himself up about anything.

He grinned. "As shitfaced as you were last night, you could be drunk enough for the both of us."

Rin frowned then smiled. "Whatever."

"So what now?" Sesshomru questioned.

"Well nothing's happening tonight, so how about some coffee."

Giving her a sideways glance, Sesshomaru asked, "You're not gonna get wasted from a cappuccino are you?"

Rolling her eyes, Rin countered, "Just drive."

Obeying orders, Sesshomaru put the car into motion. That wasn't the only thing that was moving forward either. Maybe there was a chance that him and Rin could work something out between the two. And if they could, he would like to see where it went.

**XX**

Sesshomaru busied himself with taking notes on a case he was currently assigned. Kuzaki somewhat managed to back off and give him some breathing room. He couldn't stand when his boss was all over his ass. He finished the spreadsheet, when from his peripheral vision, he spotted the round curve of a female's behind. Slowly looking up, he saw that it was none other than Rin.

"Hey, stranger," she greeted.

Sesshomaru focused back on his work and muttered, "Busy."

"I can see that," Rin observed.

Sesshomaru inhaled deeply which gave him the insight of today's fragrance; Jasmine perfume. He shifted in his seat. Why did she have smell so damn good? When she didn't take the hint of leaving, Sesshomaru questioned, "You're still here?"

Rin scooted farther onto his desk. "So what are you doing later tonight?"

He thought for a moment. He really didn't have anything planned for the evening, as if that were something new. Was Rin trying to hang out with him again? He could only imagine what would happen this time.

Finally, Sesshomaru replied, "Not that I know of. Why?"

Rin fiddled with her brown locks and answered, "Well I was hoping that you and I could have dinner at my place. You know, to make up for my drunken behavior." In her mind she knew that was a weak excuse, seeing as how they discussed that situation last night, but how else was she going to get Sesshomaru over?

Sesshomaru eyed her before grinning. "Sure."

Rin's eyes brightened. "Great! Stop by at eight! She gleefully hopped off his desk and dashed back to hers.

Sesshomaru sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. What had he gotten himself into?

**XX**

Rin busied herself with multi-tasking around her apartment. She was currently in the middle of preparing tonight's feast while on the phone, catching Kagome up on the latest event in her life, not to mention finding the right ensemble that would leave Sesshomaru drooling like a dog. She balanced the phone between her ear and shoulder, shuffling through every piece of clothing she owned.

"What do you think, Kagome? Something tight or low cut?"

Kagome giggled at her friend's nervousness. _"I'm sure that whatever you choose will impress him."_

"Yeah I know, but it has to be _perfect_," Rin responded back.

She rummaged some more until she spotted her black cocktail dress. It had a low cut V down the bust with thin straps for the shoulders. This was definitely the one.

"_Found what you were looking for?" _Kagome questioned.

Rin smiled. "Yup." She started to strip down, but as she began to pull down her shorts, the sudden beep of her smoke alarm alerted her.

"Shit!" She made a dash from her room to the kitchen where a small cloud of smoke was erupting from the frying pan. Her asparagus had been grilling for more than they should have on one side. Grabbing the tongs, Rin flipped them over, and lowered the heat on the stove. That should shut off the alarm for awhile.

"_Do I have to call the fire department?"_ Kagome joked from the other end of the phone.

"I have it under control, Miss Smarty-Pants," Rin retorted.

The unexpected ring of the doorbell echoed through the tiny apartment.

"No way. He can't be here that early," Rin muttered to herself. When she had given Sesshomaru her address and told him dinner was at eight, she didn't think he'd show up thirty minutes early. The least he could have done was wait in the parking lot. Dinner was nowhere near done yet.

She spoke into the phone. "I've got to go, looks like Loverboy likes to be punctual."

"_Alright, and be sure to tell me all about it next time I see you."_

"No problem." Rin quickly hung up the phone, putting it back into its cradle. The doorbell rang again, and that's when Rin took into account that she hadn't even gotten the chance to change yet. She ran back into her room all while shouting "Just a minute!" and "I'm almost ready!" She threw off her shorts, lifted the tank top she was wearing over her head and squeezed into her tight black dress. She hurried and ran a brush through her hair, while shoving her feet into black heels. The doorbell rang persistently again. Rin frowned as she approached her door. Not only was Sesshomaru rude, but impatient as well. She smoothed out her dress and hair just before unlocking the door and turning the knob.

There standing in front of her was Sesshomaru in all his dapper demon glory. His beautiful silver hair was tied back, and his well built chest was covered in a white oxford shirt accompanied with khaki trousers.

"Uh, Sesshomaru. You're…you're early," Rin stammered, but allowed him inside anyway. "Dinner's not even ready yet."

"I can tell," he said with a nod of his head toward the kitchen.

Rin glanced back and saw a pot of boiling water overflowing. "Shoot!" She jetted into the kitchen, uncovering the steaming pot.

"Someone isn't quite the homemaker, is she?" Sesshomaru remarked as he strolled around Rin's living room. "You're going to be a terrible housewife someday."

Rin snorted, turning to face her dinner guest. "You think you can do better?"

Sesshomaru slowly approached, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. "May I?"

Rin decided to entertain the notion of Sesshomaru's culinary skills, so with a grin she said, "Go for it."

She watched as he shook various spices into the mix, even adding cream to go along with it. He began to chop an assortment of vegetables that still rested on the cutting board. Turning his attention to the meat that still sizzled in the frying pan, he added the vegetables to that, stirring and flipping every few seconds.

"Well aren't you a regular Chef Boy- R-Dee," Rin commented.

"Jealous much?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "Hardly."

Sesshomaru finally let Rin take over the preparations of the food. He took a seat at the table, where it had already been set. She placed a platter of grilled chicken that was mixed along with the vegetables down, a bowl of asparagus came next alongside a bowl spinach. She decided to add the finishing touches to the table with a lit candle and took her seat as well.

"Eat up!" she exclaimed. She speared a chunk of chicken, placing it onto her plate, and even adding a scoop of spinach. "You know, when I asked you to come over for dinner, I honestly didn't think you'd want to."

"And why's that?" Sesshomaru questioned as he spread a napkin across his lap, gathering food onto his plate.

Rin finished chewing before saying, "Because you're always so damn moody, you never want help, it's like you don't have a life." She chuckled at that last part.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "You're always such a know-it-all."

Rin wiggled her fork in his direction. "Only because I know you so well."

"So you think," Sesshomaru countered.

"We've been working together for nearly two months now," Rin shot back. "I know that you organize your desk items by height, you only drink decaf coffee, and whenever you sneeze, your ears slightly twitch."

Sesshomaru frowned. He didn't like how this woman paid attention to every tidbit of information about him, but it also strangely flattered him as well. The two continued to eat, striking up conversation of whatever they could think of or came to mind. They had gone down memory lane, reminiscing about any and everything, although it was Sesshomaru who clamped up, not wanting to disclose such personal information. Rin thought it would be best to change the subject.

She cleared her throat before speaking. "So you dance much?"

Sesshomaru eyed her. "What?"

"Dance, silly." Rin stood from the table, walking toward the stereo. She popped in a CD, hit PLAY, and inched the volume little by little until the tiny space of the apartment was filled with the soft melody and crooning of "Adieu" .

Rin swayed herself with the rhythm of the music as she beckoned for Sesshomaru to join her. He shook his head, telling her, "No way."

She playfully pouted at his bashfulness, closing the distance between them. She extended her hands out, reaching for his and steadily pulling him to his feet.

"I don't dance," Sesshomaru tried telling her again.

"It'll be fun," Rin reassured him. "Just put your hands here," she instructed as she gently guided Sesshomaru's masculine hands around her petite waist. Rin snaked her arms around his thick neck and closing the space between them. Sesshomaru felt slightly uncomfortable. Sure, they had been this close before, but never under these circumstances; so intimate.

He could smell the pleasant fragrance of her perfume; vanilla with a hint of peppermint. His member strained his in pants, threatening to stand at attention, but he suppressed the urge that wanted to overpower him. Why did her scent always have to entice him, to beckon him to have his way with her? Why of all people did she have to look so damn tantalizing?

"See, isn't this fun?" Rin questioned, staring into Sesshomaru's face.

He said nothing as he looked away, a tinge of red staining his cheeks.

"You're really light on your feet," Rin pointed out and giggled. Unexpectedly, she pressed her body against his, resting her head on Sesshomaru's chest. "And really warm." She tightened her grip around his neck.

They continued to sway back and forth, sometimes in circles as the soft tunes of the music swirled around them.

She smiled towards him. "I really had a great time with you, Sesshomaru."

The youkai cleared his throat as he looked away and answered back, "Yeah, same here."

Sesshomaru didn't know why but at that moment, Rin reminded him of a former love of his life; the one that left him a broken man with a broken heart. It seemed that right now, all he wanted was to feel again, to know what it was like to love once more, but his heart just wouldn't let him. Rin noticed his sudden change in behavior.

"Sesshomaru? What's wrong?"

She turned his face towards her, and as usual he appeared emotionless. She brushed her fingers lightly over his skin and earned a deep sigh from Sesshomaru.

"I'm right here," she whispered so subtlety and gently pressed her lips to his.

Rin tightened her grip around his neck, as she could feel Sesshomaru draw her closer to him, accepting the kiss with a passion. A beastly growl escaped from his lips as he nipped at Rin's.

"So sweet," he muttered, devouring her mouth again. They continued in a heated fervor of kissing and touching, exploring one another, tasting when suddenly, Sesshomaru pulled away.

"Sesshomaru?"

"I have to go," he spoke quietly. He hastily pulled away, stepping back.

"But why?" Rin questioned.

"I just do," he pressed, making his way to the door. "Thanks for the dinner." He gave her one final look just before departing through the door.

Rin only stood there for a moment, feeling utterly dumbfounded. What had just happened? Why did Sesshomaru leave in such a hurry? She crossed the room to the front door, throwing it open only to find no one there. She closed it silently, leaning her back against it and sighed heavily. She took a once over glance around the apartment, the soft melody of "Adieu" fading in the background.

Walking towards the table, she slumped into the seat, and watched as the last bit of candle melted, ending tonight's dinner.


	9. Not Okay

Chapter 9: Not Okay

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_ shot after shot was fired at the paper figure posted more than twenty feet away. Sesshomaru loaded and reloaded his gun, never removing his eyes off the target. After a total of thirty-six rounds made the paper man look like Swiss cheese, he took of his safety goggles, flexing his fingers. The shooting range always relieved his tension. In no time, Miroku approached him in the claustrophobic cubicle.

"Hey, there," he greeted, swatting Sesshomaru on his broad shoulder.

"What do you want?" he demanded. "Can't you see I'm busy right now?"

Smirking, Miroku said, "Yeah I can see that; busy with Rin, huh?"

"We're partners, why wouldn't we be?" Sesshomaru countered.

"Hmm, well that's not quite what I was thinking."

Placing the gun on the shelf, and removing his gloves, Sesshomaru asked, "And what exactly, was it that you were thinking?" He always hated when his best friend would nosey his way into other people's business.

Crossing his arms over his slim chest, Miroku responded, "That you two are getting pretty friendly."

True. It had only been about two months, and Rin and Sesshomaru were beginning to display signs of finally coming to a truce, although they did still hold love/hate tensions toward one another. But after the events of last night, he wasn't even sure if he could face her. The look on her face just before he left almost destroyed him.

"You better take it easy," Miroku advised, "Before the boss finds out. You know relationships in the workplace are strictly prohibited."

Sesshomaru muttered something incoherent. "Who gives two shits about what Kuzaki says, and yes I already know that." He raised an eyebrow. "Why would you care anyway?"

The other man shrugged. "I don't."

"Then shouldn't there be a dog chewing your ass off right about now?"

Shrugging again, Miroku departed from Sesshomaru's company. Slipping his goggles and gloves back on, he reloaded again, aiming at a fresh target.

**XX**

The day was winding down at close to nine-thirty in the evening and Rin took her opportunity to talk with Kagome on her cell phone. She wanted to relay to her friend last night's dinner and how Sesshomaru just up and bolted for no apparent reason at all.

"We're getting along okay, even though we do butt heads every now and then," Rin confessed. _I just hope that night wasn't just a waste,_ she thought.

"_Do you like him like you think you do?"_ she asked.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Well duh! Why else would I have spilled my guts out to him a week ago? Not only that, but during dinner the other night we kissed and after that he totally freaked out and left. I don't know, Kagome, I'm really into this guy but somehow I doubt he feels the same way I do. I mean, sure we talk in private whenever we can, but I want to get that feeling from when we were in the hallway of the hospital that day."

"_You mean, when you declared that you felt something between you two?"_ Kagome guessed, wanting to humor her friend.

Rin blushed at the memory. "Yeah, like that." Then she sighed. Looking across the squad room, she saw the handsome silver-haired man shuffling through papers and making phone calls of his own.

"_Rin, maybe you're just confused, honey."_

"Confused?" she questioned. "Why would I be confused, Kagome?"

Herfriend sighed. _"Have you not forgotten your previous relationship?"_

Rin frowned. "What does that douche bag have to do with anything?"

"_Well that douche bag happens to be your ex,"_ Kagome clarified. "_Maybe you just think that you're head over heels for Sesshomaru. That's what you thought with—"_

"No, Kagome! Don't even go there. I know what I want, and somehow I'll make Sesshomaru see the same thing. And besides, you're always telling me to date more."

She sighed again. _"I just hope you know what you're doing, Rin."_

Silently, Rin thought, _Yeah, me too._

"I have to go now, Kagome. I'll stop by sometime," Rin told her, but wasn't really sure she would follow through with it.

"_Sure."_

"Okay. Bye."

"_Good-bye."_

She pressed down on the END button. Entering the Main Menu of her phone, she opened the PICTURES folder, scrolling through photos of her and Kagome, and a few friends until she landed one of her good-looking man with tanned skin. He had his arm draped around Rin's shoulders, leaning in for a kiss while she tried to restrain her giggling. The caption read "me and my bf!"

She clicked for the photo Options and then Delete. Scrolling through the phone she found the picture that had her staring longingly. A single click gave her the choices of _Are you sure you would like to delete this photo? YES or NO._

**XX**

Finally time for them to leave, Rin and Sesshomaru gathered their things, Kuzaki wishing them both to have a good evening. Rin was a bit disappointed that Sesshomaru never once approached her to talk about last night and why he totally bailed on her. He didn't so much as even look her way the entire day. Stepping out of the precinct, both went in separate directions to their respective cars. Rin suddenly stopped mid-step. She took in a deep breath. This was the moment that she wanted her and Sesshomaru to finally clear the air, get all the negative vibes to go away and to start fresh.

"Sesshomaru?" she called without looking back.

She knew his walking had come to an end as well from the sound of his silent footfalls. The moment was as silent as could be. An awkward wind blew between the something feet of distance they had from each other. Oh, how badly she wanted to yell "So that night was a waste? Were you just stringing me along, believing that we could be something more?"

But she didn't. Silence consumed her. Rin had lost her nerves, her voice hiding the back of throat.

"Never…"

His footsteps began once more.

"…mind."

Heading for her car, Rin entered the driver's side, resting her head back. From her peripheral vision she could see the taillights of Sesshomaru's car disappear around a corner. She sighed, running a forceful hand through her ragged hair. Pulling out her cell phone, she entered the PICTURES folder, searching for the one of her and her ex. Once again she was given the options of _Are you sure you would like to delete this photo?_

She scrolled down one. _NO._

**XX**

"It's completely hopeless, Sango. Sesshomaru doesn't want me."

"You don't know that," she replied.

Rin picked at my sandwich. "Oh, I know."

Rin currently had a day off work and since Kagome was too pregnant to consider having lunch with her at a 50s diner, she decided that Sango would be my second choice. At least she wouldn't lecture Rin on her previous relationship. She'd just try and help her with the one Rin was trying to get started.

"I can't believe you said all of that," Sango stated. "Back when we we're at the Grape Vine."

"Yeah, me either. But I was drunk—"

"Total surprise there. You never get drunk, Rin." She started slurping at her soup. Rin cringed at the sound.

"Must you do that?" Rin questioned.

"Does it annoy you?" Sango wondered.

"Yes."

"Then I must," she said, smirking behind her spoon.

"I thought last night's dinner was going so wonderful too," Rin went on to inform. "We kissed and he just up and left."

Sango frowned. "Seriously?"

The other woman nodded her head. "I just don't understand."

Sango's frown faded as she saw how unenthusiastic Rin seemed to be. "Look, Rin, maybe there's a reason why you and Sesshomaru are acting the way you are."

"Urgh! Why is everyone saying that? Kagome told me the same thing!"

"Well maybe it's true. What if he's not ready to be in another relationship? Have you ever considered that?"

She silently picked at the lettuce that was slipping from between the bread. _I never actually thought about that. But why would he say and do things if he weren't ready? Men are so damn confusing!_

Rin put down her sandwich and felt the warmth of Sango's hand on hers.

"Cheer up, Rin. There are other men out there. Who says that you need that one particular guy?"

Rin sighed heavily. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Sango smiled and said, "Hey, how about this? I'm having a get-together in a few days to celebrate my recent promotion at work. You need to come!"

"I need to come, or I have to come?" Rin questioned.

She thought for a moment and then said, "hmm…a little of both. Trust me, you'll have fun. There are a lot of single guys."

Rin slightly frowned. Was she so single to the point that she had to have her best friend hook her up with models from her job? Hmmm, that really wasn't a bad idea once you thought about it. And Rin was sick of being down in the dumps.

"Okay, fine, but it better be kick-ass," She told her friend .

"Of course," Sango replied with way too much confidence.

Sango then went back to her soup and Rin, her sandwich. For all that was going on in Rin's head, this get-together had better be worth it.

**A/N: I'm trying to update as fast as I can!**


	10. Deep Thinking

**A/N: Hey guys hope you all are enjoying the story. Just some quick news, The Perfect Summer will be on hiatus for the moment. I just really want to focus on Drama Cop in the meantime since so many of you are liking it. Every once in a while I will update The Perfect Summer, but there are no guarantees of how often but keep an eye out. The next chapter to Drama Cop will be posted tomorrow; you guys are going to flip once you read it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Deep Thinking

Miroku flipped through channel after channel while lounging on Sesshomaru's couch. It had been an exhausting day at work yet again, and both men craved some downtime from all the craziness they endured with their jobs. It was ten in the evening and he was complaining about not being able to find something decent to watch on Sesshomaru's plasma screen TV set.

"Then go to your place," the silver-haired man suggested, floating into the living room with a burgundy towel wrapped around his waist.

His body was still glistening wet from his recent shower to wash away all the filth and grime and even the kiss with Rin. Miroku averted his eyes elsewhere.

"Dude, clothes!"

"Oh, shut up," Sesshomaru replied, leaving the room and coming back draped in his burgundy robe.

"But while you're up, you mind spotting me another," Miroku wondered, waving an empty beer bottle in the air.

Sesshomaru grumbled. "I'm not your damn servant," but strolled to the kitchen anyway.

"Then consider getting one," Miroku retorted, propping his feet on the coffee table. He finally settled on a sports channel.

Sesshomaru returned, tossing a cold bottle Miroku's way while popping open the one he had. Miroku sighed, stretching his limbs.

"Finally, a damn break from that Kuzaki," he brought up. "Man, what a pain in my ass. And those fucking dogs don't help either." He laughed at that last part.

Noticing Sesshomaru didn't crack a smile at the corny joke, Miroku asked, "What's up with you? You look pissed. Although that's not a surprise there."

"Just thinking, alright;" the youkai answered coldly. It was obvious that Sesshomaru wasn't in the mood to talk, but knew that Miroku would drag it out of him anyway.

The other man took a swallow of his beer, eying Sesshomaru wearily. "Let me guess…Rin?"

"Why does it have to be her?" Sesshomaru insisted under his breath, feeling frustrated at the moment.

Miroku shrugged. "Why not her? I mean, don't you two like each other or whatever?"

Sesshomaru took several gulps of brew before running a hand through his damp hair. He seemed to be conflicted with his emotions which wasn't like him. That seemed to be a tough question that he himself didn't have the answer to. "She does but I…"

"Don't?" Miroku finished for him and then positioned himself so that he would be more comfortable on the couch. "Then why the hell did you kiss her?"

Before answering, Sesshomaru reclined back, springing the footrest. "That's what I'm still trying to figure out. Miroku, I thought I was ready…" He pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit that seemed to be growing on him each and every day.

The other man quickly set down his beer. He knew exactly where this conversation was going. It had only been three years since a woman that Sesshomaru trusted with everything he had just left him so much without a second glance. That had to be the most devastating and vulnerable that Sesshomaru had ever been. Ever since that, he had grown to be even more cold and stoic. Granted, the dog demon had always been that way, but the crushing blow to his heart only added fuel to the fire. He completely shut down after that, not allowing any room for romance of any kind; distancing himself from getting close to the opposite sex.

_Why put yourself through that again?_ Sesshomaru thought. _But…Rin. God, what to do?_

"Sessh, I know it's been three years, but you gotta get over it," Miroku spoke as if he could read his friend's thoughts.

"And I am over it!" Sesshomaru replied, bluntly.

"Then why does it seem like you're just stringing Rin along?" Miroku questioned. "If I weren't aiming for her friend, I'd totally be with her. You're both grown ass adults with kiddy-grade crushes. Just be real with each other."

"….."

"Look, all I'm saying is that your ex was a total bitch and if you want Rin, then go for it. But if not just leave her alone; poor thing is probably confused already with you two locking lips and then unsure of where to go from there. Yeah, it's true that your last relationship was a total bust, no man should go through that—"

"God forbid you!" Sesshomaru spat out.

"But my point is, not every woman you meet is gonna stomp all over you," Miroku concluded. "Rin's a good girl."

Sesshomaru chuckled to himself. "Look at you, sounding like a _Lifetime_ special. Since when the hell did you get so damn wise?"

The brown-haired man smirked. "Since I made eye contact with her friend, plus you know I have two older sisters, so living with women actually paid off." He picked up his beer, earning a couple more gulps.

"Sango told me about some get-together she's having tomorrow night," Miroku brought up. "Come with me. You know, to get your mind off of other shit."

Reluctantly, Sesshomaru's response was, "Might as well." He never considered the thought that Rin could possibly be there. And then he thought _This is why I didn't want her as my partner. We would only get caught up in each other._ _But still…_

He rose from the recliner, ready for bed. Strolling toward the back, he told Miroku, "Lock up before you leave."

Never taking his eyes from the screen, and raising his beer, Miroku responded, "Sure thing."

Sesshomaru headed for his bedroom, flipping on the lamp that rested on the nightstand. He removed his robe, donning on a pair of fresh boxers. Pulling back the expensive golden sheets and blanket, he climbed into bed. Glancing over he spotted a framed photograph of him and a long-haired woman. She had beautiful raven colored hair and porcelain skin as clear as day. The setting was taken at the beach in the bright afternoon sun. He knew that it had been three long years since they were last together or even heard from each other. She meant everything to him. They dated from their Senior year of high school up until they were both twenty-five. The pair even lived together for a short while. Sesshomaru just couldn't believe that she would hurt him the way she did. After the stunt she pulled, he never wanted to trust again. Turning the frame opposite of him, Sesshomaru relaxed into the soft cushiness of his bed.

_Time to move on,_ he thought.

**XX**

The following day Rin sat behind her desk at the precinct, watching idly by as other officers bustled about, bringing in foul-mouthed criminals, or sloshing hot coffee around; donuts dropped to the floor unnoticed. Looking across the squad room, she saw that Sesshomaru's desk was empty as well. She hadn't seen much of him for most of the day except for that morning.

_Maybe he's training or something, _she thought.

Filing through paperwork and making annoying phone calls, Rin finally relaxed in her chair, leaning back and rubbing her temples. Today was starting to feel stressful and stressful by the minute. She could already feel the effects of a migraine approaching. She just wished she could go home, relax in a hot bath and maybe consider getting a pet to comfort her lonely nights.

_I just want this day to be over. But then again I have to go to that stupid get-together or whatever._

She was trying to predict what might happen if she did go, and who would be there. Was Sesshomaru going? Did he even have a clue about it? Shaking her brunette head, Rin ran a forceful hand through her hair, sighing upward. Now wasn't the time to think about those kinds of things. There was something more important on Rin's mind at the moment.

She thought, _When was the last time I went to see him? Probably a long time._

Whipping out her cell phone, Rin made a quick phone call. Once she ended the call, she never would have thought that Kuzaki wanted to see her in his office. Rin wasn't nervous about meeting with him, but no one ever knew. She wondered what it was all about. Rising from her chair, she approached his office, knocking. When she was given permission to enter, she did.

"You wanted to see me?" she guessed.

"Yeah," he said from behind his desk. "Have a seat."

Rin did, shifting so that the torn upholstery didn't cut her in any way.

"You know Hirano you're doing a fine job for a new officer on the force," he commented.

Rin beamed. "Thank you, sir."

Kuzaki nodded. "You're a lot better than that damn Taisho I'll give you that much. That son of a bitch stays in deep shit. That's why I had you two partner up; you complement each other."

"Well…that's nice to know I guess."

Kuzaki went on to say, "But that's not what I called you in here for. I was letting you know that I'm giving you an increase in your salary this month."

Rin was surprised. "You are?"

He nodded. To Rin that was a good thing to hear. Her bills were starting to pile up. Some extra money is just what she needed at the time.

"Thanks so much, Captain."

Kuzaki only waved it off, not wanting her to believe that he had developed a soft side suddenly. And then there was a knock at the door. Kuzaki gave permission for the person to enter, an officer claiming that there was a delivery for Rin Hirano. The brunette looked back at the Captain with a nod, just before rising from her seat.

"Thanks." she told her fellow associate.

Heading back into the squad room, Rin retrieved her delivery, exiting the precinct.

**XX**

She slowly placed the fresh bouquet of roses and tulips in front of the massive tombstone; flowers that she had delivered to the precinct just about an hour ago. Staring down at the lifeless stone, Rin read the name; Hiroshi Hirano. She wiped her face just to be sure that there were no tears present. No. She couldn't cry; not in front of her father's grave.

"It feels like you just left me too soon."

With her fists at her side, Rin clenched them as tight as she could until her knuckles were white and there was less blood flow. Frustration and sorrow wracked her body. All of those pent up emotions were now rearing their ugly heads. Her father was everything to Rin, he was always the one to teach her right from wrong. Her father had died years ago from a horrific car accident on the highway. Rin only wished he were here a little while longer.

Turning her back to the grave, Rin made her way back to her car, listlessly sitting in the driver's seat. A few calming breaths would assist in getting her head straight. One…two…

Three never came, because by then her eyes betrayed her, tears spilling over until she hiccupped with grief. She wished so much for her father to still be with her, to help in the struggles of her own life. But that would never happen. The best thing to do was to move on.

Resting her weary head on the steering wheel, Rin looked over to see the clock say 5:36.

_Damn it! Three more hours till I have to be at that stupid party!_

Wiping her face clean and checking her make-up, Rin still sat for a minute or two before starting the car. One thought was passing through her mind on her way back to the precinct to finish her shift, _God, I need a drink._


	11. Mixers and Much More

Chapter 11: Mixers and Much More

_God, what am I doing here?_ Rin thought._ I don't belong here._

But there she was, sitting in her car, watching as groups of people made their way to Sango's front door. Some still lounged around their vehicles, while others went around back to view her massive pool. With the size of Sango's household, one would think that she's bathing in money. Well she is. Her family owns an exquisite line of restaurants, giving Sango a nice piece of property. Rin now took the time to check her make-up. Everything was in order. She reached over on the passenger's side, grasping a pink bag that held the contents of red wine.

She opened the car door, straightening out her simple crimson dress as she stood. Her hair was lightly curled, the spiraled tendrils framing her delicate face. She was a spectator to a couple that passed by her, conversing until their words were faint. Taking in a deep breath, she courageously marched towards the front door.

**XX**

Entering the well lit home, Rin was astounded at the room capacity. So many people were present. It was packed but there was still so much space to move.

"Didn't know she had so many friends," Rin muttered.

She pushed passed guests that carried bits of food on plates and men that took the time to pinch her soft behind. Frowning, Rin hadn't gotten the chance to slap whoever made that move, when Sango instantly called out to her from across the room. Bombarding through the sea of inhabitants, Rin was finally able to reach her friend.

"I'm glad you came," Sango said, smiling and embracing her with a hug. "I was so worried that all work and no play was putting way too much stress on yourself."

_Among other things,_ Rin thought. She needed to put her mind at ease and not think about her male partner.

"Wow," Rin stated. "I didn't know you knew so many people."

Sango shrugged, waving off the comment. "Most of these are my parents tight ass colleagues. Here, have a drink." She handed Rin a wine glass filled with a golden liquid.

"Speaking of wine," said Rin, handing Sango the bag.

"Hmmm...thanks." She didn't appear too enthused with the vast amounts she received already.

The two talked for awhile more until a young gentleman with short brown hair and wearing a blue button-down shirt with white slacks approached them.

"Good evening, ladies."

Sango turned to him. "Oh, hi Hojo." And then she went back to Rin. "Rin, this is Hojo, a good friend of mine."

The brunette took a sip of her wine. "Hi."

"Well I'll just leave you two alone so you can get more acquainted," Sango offered just before departing from their company to mingle with the other guests.

"So Rin it's nice to meet you. Sango has told me some interesting things about you, like your career for instance. What was it again?" He appeared to be thinking.

"I'm a police officer," Rin simply answered.

"You don't say? A beautiful woman like you locks up criminals?"

She shrugged. "It's how I get paid. What about you? What do you do?"

"I'm an accountant," he answered.

Rin tried to smile just to be polite, but so far she knew this meet and greet wasn't going to move along anytime soon. But nonetheless, she decided to humor Hojo. If it seemed possible, maybe Rin could benefit from this night, distract herself from thinking of Sesshomaru and his childish games.

Sipping her wine, she gave Hojo her full attention. This night had better be worth it.

**XX**

"I still can't believe we're here," Sesshomaru stated, folding his arms over his chest while standing beside Miroku's car. He and Miroku had just arrived at Sango's and needing to park a few feet from the house since other vehicles occupied spaces. Miroku was making some last minute adjustments in the side mirror of his car. Once he was pleased with the results, he clapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder.

"Chill, man. I promise you'll have a good time," he reassured. "You'll forget all about what's-her-face," he joked.

_Rin _Sesshomaru thought, but he knew that speaking her name would give Miroku too much satisfaction. Instead, to distract himself, he straightened his beige blazer and swiped invisible dust from his beige trousers.

"Let's just get this over with," Sesshomaru replied.

Mirkou spotted three scantily-clad women making their way to the house. He smirked, saying, "You don't have to tell me twice."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, following after his horn-dog friend.

**XX  
**

He and Miroku sauntered into the living room, unfamiliar faces greeting them. A tray was being passed around with champagne and wine. Miroku took the liberty of grabbing two glasses while Sesshomaru received only one. Many guests were abundant, they noticed. Miroku was quick to divulge himself into the mix (getting sandwich between two beautiful women), while Sesshomaru stood on the sidelines.

Maybe he shouldn't be here. Was he really in the mood for partying when every time a brunette passed by him or glanced his way from across the room, he suspected them to be Rin? No. He wouldn't think about her. Their avoidance of one another was the only answer he needed to know that he and Rin just wouldn't be suited for each other. Things between them were too confusing.

"Hey there. You wanna dance?"

Sesshomaru was snapped away from his thoughts to see a well-built woman with her hair styled up and wearing a scantily-clad black dress with a V neck cut. She gave him a little spin, revealing her dress to be very low cut in the back. And before he could voice his response, she reached for his hand, dragging him away.

"So, I didn't know that you were a friend of Sango's," the woman said.

"Uh, not really. She's dating my best friend."

The woman nodded, swaying her hips from side to side. "I'm Kagura. You?"

"Sesshomaru," he replied back.

Kagura smirked, obviously enjoying his attention. "Do you mind if I…" she was nodding toward the drink in his hand. Sesshomaru was a bit apprehensive, but allowed her to remove the glass from him, taking a sip.

"Let's have some fun!"

So ten minutes into the party scene, Sesshomaru had consumed two more glasses of wine, a slight buzz ringing in his ears while Kagura was on her fourth. Both were now a bit tipsy, hanging onto one another as the music sent a rhythm up and down their bodies.

This was the distraction that Sesshomaru needed. Away from work and everyday problems, away from things that already made his life seem hard enough, and definitely away from Rin. But at the moment that seemed impossible since she was standing across the vast room, not by herself, but with another man.

**XX**

"…And that's why my uncle is not allowed to anymore Christmas parties," Hojo finished saying, which gave him and Rin a great laugh.

She swiped at a loose tendril of her hair, laying her hand on Hojo's arm. It felt good to laugh, Rin theorized. At the end of Hojo's story, it didn't seem like she had to put on a show, just to let him know she was having a good time. For the first time all night, that laugh was and felt genuine.

But that didn't stop that nagging feeling that sooner or later she might spot Sesshomaru amongst the crowd somewhere. And once Sango informed her that she invited Miroku, there was a possible chance.

Rin was given that likelihood when she did spot Sesshomaru. Across the room with some woman who was draping herself all over him. Their eyes met at that moment, giving them both the feeling that there were no other people around them. It felt like just those two.

_What's Sesshomaru doing here with a date_ Rin thought. He couldn't possibly be over her that fast, could he? She got her answer when the woman snaked her arm around his neck, cupping his face in her hand and bringing his lips in close proximity to hers until they touched. It felt as if all the wind had been knocked out of Rin. Sesshomaru had the nerve to kiss some strange woman right in front of her? When they parted lips, Sesshomaru brought his gaze back to Rin, a look of disdain etched on her face. She reached for Hojo, draping her arm around him as well and whispered something in his ear. Something that made him undoubtedly blush.

A hard frown set into Sesshomaru's face. Was she really putting up a jealousy contest? Who could make whom envious first? How childish. But if that's how Rin wanted to play, then he was all game. How long could it possibly last?

Resting his hands on Kagura's slim waist, he bent down low, his head disappearing from view and to the other side of her neck. Kagura slightly jumped but then relaxed when she felt Sesshomaru nipping at her skin.

_A hickey?_ Rin thought. _How stupid!_ For her next move, Rin wanted to be sure that Sesshomaru had her undivided attention, and when he did, she leaned forward, pressing her lips to Hojo's cheek. She smirked at her triumph. Sesshomaru stood there for what seemed like forever. And when she thought she had won, Rin never expected him to do this next. Sesshomaru cupped Kagura's cheeks in both hands, crashing his lips towards her in a heated kiss, that even Kagura was surprised but maintained herself. When they finally released for air, Sesshomaru glanced in Rin's direction, a grin on his lips.

She gave a fierce scowl, storming out of the room.

"Rin! Wait!" Hojo cried.

The grin fell from Sesshomaru's face. "Excuse me."

"Where are you going?" Kagura demanded. "Stay," she protested, grabbing his hand.

Sesshomaru shrugged her off, heading in the direction that Rin exited through. Sango also noticed her friend's sudden departure.

"Rin?" She excused herself from her current guest. She was hot on Sesshoamru's trail. "Sesshomaru what's going on?"

Ignoring Sango's question, he shouted, "Rin, will you just wait a damn minute?"

"Don't talk to me," she argued back.

Sesshomaru groaned in frustration. This was stubborn as all get out. Trying to reason with Rin, was trying to pull teeth from a toothless man.

Rin continued forward, but when she had nowhere else to go, to retreat to, she knew that she was trapped.

"Now will you just hear me out?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No!"

From behind, Sango suggested, "Maybe you guys should talk in private." She led the way to her master bedroom. It was fairly large, the walls painted a dark gold, her vanity consuming space on the far wall and her queen-size bed draped with a crimson duvet that felt and appeared to be velvet. Sango quietly let herself out, joining back into the throng of other people.

Rin was quick to whirl on Sesshomaru, her back no longer facing him. "You mind telling me what the hell that was back there? You brought a date?"

"What?" Sesshomaru cried. "Kagura is not my date!"

"Oh, so that's her name," Rin said.

"Yes. I just met her," Sesshomaru spoke, trying to keep his voice even, but failing miserably.

"Yeah and you just kissed her too!" Rin accused.

"Correction! She kissed me."

"But you kissed her back! Right in front of me!" Rin's face began to heat with every word that came out her mouth.

"Why are you so damn uptight about this? Don't pretend like it was just me. I saw you and that guy," he reminded her.

Rin frowned, turning her head away. "At least I wasn't all over him, trying to make the guy I like jealous."

Sesshomaru let out an exasperated scoff. "Is that what this is about? Making me jealous?"

Rin huffed. "Well that gives you a reason for kissing all over Kagura." She said the woman's name with disgust. "To make me jealous."

He groaned heavily. "As always you jump to conclusions."

"And as always, Sesshomaru, you're afraid."

"Woman, are you crazy? Afraid of what?"

"This! Us!" she emphasized her point by flailing her arms about.

Sesshomaru sighed in frustration. "I can't do this, Rin. Not tonight." He turned to face the door, ready to walk out at any moment.

She fidgeted in her shoes, growing uncomfortable with the whole situation. She took in a few shaky breaths. This was it. Sesshomaru was going to leave, and there was nothing that was resolved about this heated and awkward moment. Nothing at all. They both were going to end up back at square one. Rin couldn't put herself through this again. Either she or Sesshomaru were going to have something or nothing at all.

She heard the opening of the door, the sound of people mingling drifting into the room. This was it. And once he left, Rin wasn't sure if he'd ever come back. Taking in a deep breath, she said, "Sesshomaru, wait."

He paused at the door.

Rin took in some deep breaths, ready to confess all her problems and frustrations.

"It's just that…I feel like I'm going in circles with you. One minute you want me, and then the next, you don't. I don't get it. From the start I told you how I felt. Sesshomaru I know that behind your bad boy façade, you're really not all that much of jerk, and you can be vulnerable just like anyone else, but you're afraid for whatever reason that may be. But now I see…now I see…"

She couldn't finish. Tears were choking her airway, and Rin's body began to shake.

Slowly turning to her, Sesshomaru's face grew softer, his eyes a bit warmer. Was Miroku right? Was he really pulling Rin along for the ride? Was he too afraid to get close to a woman, who in the end would break his heart? No! He couldn't compare a person like Rin to his previous relationship. She was so much different; maybe even better. Suddenly a chivalrous act overcame him. Stepping towards her, Sesshomaru enveloped his arms around her small frame, quieting her sobs.

"I'm sorry, Rin," he whispered. "I'm so sorry." He mentally counted to ten to relieve the stress of the situation. "And I do want this to happen."

"No you don't," she protested. "That's why you find reasons to hate and stay away from me. Sesshomaru, you don't want me."

"That's not true, Rin."

She sniffled. "And why not?"

"Because…because…I'm just afraid," he confessed.

Rin pressed her face even further into his chest. _Afraid? Afraid of what?_

"I want to be with you," he went on. "I just don't want to get hurt."

Rin sniffled again, wiping her face and looking into Sesshomaru's deep golden eyes. "I won't. I promise that I won't hurt you."

He sighed and felt relieved at her words. Rin isn't going to do it. She's not like the last woman that broke his heart. Staring back at her, he replied with one word, "Okay."

Her face lit up, almost as if she had never cried in the first place. Sesshomaru captured her sweet lips with his, cupping her cheeks with his large hands. He somehow stumbled back against the bed, Rin on top. He could hear her heavy breathing and ran his fingers through her soft curls.

Rin ran her fingers along the sides of his face, starting from his sharp cheekbones down to his strong jaw. She whispered, "Sesshomaru."

He took his time sliding down the zipper to her dress and once he came in contact with her soft and supple skin, Rin parted lips from his.

"What's wrong?"

She pressed her hands against his shoulders to steady herself. "Nothing…it's just…" She looked around and his gaze followed hers.

The two had just realized that they were still in Sango's bedroom.

"Maybe we should get out of here," Sesshomaru suggested.

Rin nodded. Without being spotted, both were somehow able to slip out a back door, away from the hoards of people that were still enjoying the festivities. They wandered off to the cluster of abandoned cars. Sesshomaru held her close, his arms around her small waist. Rin's fingers raked themselves through his hair as she breathed his name.

They kissed once more, and this time it felt like they were sealing the deal.

**A/N: Okay so this chapter pretty much solidifies Rin and Sesshomaru's relationship, but keep in mind that Sesshomaru is still going to have his jerky attitude because I don't want him to lose his personality just because he's dating. Rin and Sesshomaru are still going to retain that love/hate relationship that I adore so much! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
